


Motherhood

by Kingshammer



Series: The Lioness and Her Cubs [2]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Children, Family, mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshammer/pseuds/Kingshammer
Summary: Alanna and Eleni share a quiet morning in the years following Jonathan's coronation.





	Motherhood

The air was cool and crisp in the city. Daylight was already burning away the morning haze. Leaves we changing color. The Royal Forest was an artist’s pallet of orange, yellow, red, brown, and green. Winter was on the horizon, but it had not gripped Corus yet and its citizens were keen on enjoying as much of the season as they could.

One such citizen was taking advantage of the uncrowded morning streets. Alanna of Pirate’s Swoop and Olau walked her horse Moonlight through the waking streets. She was in Corus to meet with King Jonathan at least one last time face to face before the winter made travel north to the capital city from her home in Pirate’s Swoop absolutely miserable. Alanna would not be spending the cold months among the Bloody Hawk in The Great Southern Desert, but barring calamity, she would not reside in the snow and ice of the city either.

Alanna was dressed for a comfortable day in the city, wearing a shirt and breeches and well worn boots. Her fire red hair was pulled away from her face in a half pony’s tail. Riptide, the Raven Armory sword that had the honor of replacing Lightning, was strapped to her left hip, a dagger on her right. Despite the relative safety the city currently held, especially at the early hour, Alanna still wore a leather vest that was ribbed with unseen pieces of steel. It wouldn’t to let complacency kill her, especially not now.

Though she wore no shield or designs of her house and rank, people still recognized. Red hair, violet eyes, and the unmistakable bearing of knight, a lady knight, let those who caught a glimpse of her know that the King’s Champion was on a ride. Alanna would never get used to the looks of awe she earned, although she was well used to the dark looks of suspicion that were also cast her way. She just smiled and nodded whenever someone made eye contact, refusing to be intimidated.

In truth, fame unsettled Alanna. She preferred to be out riding and seeking things she’d never seen before. But she was King’s Champion. King Jonathan’s representative and she would be damned if she would be responsible for embarrassing the crown.

A Bazhir hostler bowed when she entered the stables behind House Cooper in the Lower City. Alanna bowed from the saddle, greeting the woman formally, not recognizing her. Alanna couldn’t suppress her grin seeing the veiled Bazhir woman as she slid off her horse. The woman noticed Alanna’s expression and the knight could see the woman’s eyes smile.

“The women of the Bazhir, even us unGifted, owe you much, Woman Who Rides Like a Man,” she said, her voice filled with pride and gratitude. Alanna blushed slightly and shook her head with a smile.

“I simply opened a door. The courage is all yours for walking through. Thank you for looking after her,” gesturing toward Moonlight as the woman took the reigns. The woman nodded and Moonlight followed her eagerly, taking to the woman very quickly.

Alanna entered her mother in law’s shop and inhaled a deep earthy scent of herbs and roots. A bell rang, announcing her arrival and in a few moments, Eleni Cooper, Baroness of Olau, stepped in the store front from the back room, wiping her hands on her apron. She grinned widely recognizing Alanna and wrapped her son’s wife and adoptive daughter in a tight, warm hug.

“Alanna child, welcome. I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you when you arrived yesterday. You look well daughter,” she said taking a step back to evaluate Alanna. Her hazel eyes were warm with affection for the young woman. Alanna waived off her apology.

“I got in late as it is and spent a late night at the palace with Jonathan, Gary, and Gareth the Elder. It was well around midnight when I arrived at yours and Miles’s,” she said explaining.

“A late night and now an early morning, with you gracing my humble shop. This is a treat then. Will you take tea with me?” asked Eleni.

“I don’t want to interrupt if you’re busy,” supplied Alanna. She had a reason for her early visit to Eleni, but she was nervous and a rare feeling of trepidation entered her heart.

“Nonsense. I'm setting up herbs to dry. Help me do that while the tea brews,” she said striding back to the storeroom. Alanna followed. Alanna unbuckled Riptide and settled it and her vest over a chair. Herb prep was something she was well experienced with in her years as a healer and Alanna was glad to busy her hands. Anticipation and anxiety were beginning to well up. Eleni saw the young woman's hands shake but said nothing.

Soon, tea was brewed and herbs and twine were set aside. Alanna took a sip of the tea and instantly felt calmer. She smiled softly, remembering the first time Mistress Cooper brewed that tea for her.

“Eleni,” started Alanna, then clearing her throat, searching for the words. Eleni waited patiently, sipping her tea. Finally Alanna continued.

“Eleni, you know I’ve been thinking, and I realized that I don’t know that I’ve ever thanked you,” she said, stammering slightly. Eleni’s brows furrowed.

“Whatever for child? I haven’t seen you in months,” she started, but Alanna held up her hands cutting her off.

“No, I meant in general. When I was a girl and I was scared, you were there for me. You kept my secrets, you- you treated me like a daughter, when I had no mother," said Alanna softly, eyes looking distant, a playback of her childhood flitting through her mind.

"Alanna dear, you know I was happy to help. It never crossed my mind not to. I loved you because even then, my George loved you. All of you lads, and now you his lady," replied Eleni. She could see Alanna had something on her mind. She'd also known Alanna long enough to know that to press the young woman was to get nowhere in the conversation. She resumed sipping her tea waiting.

"What I'm trying to say is that everything you did then, and everything you've done since, it's been so appreciated. Thank you. I wouldn't have made it without you," Alanna set her tea cup down and went over to the older woman. Eleni enveloped her in hug and the pair were quiet for a moment.

Finally, the hug ended, and Alanna stepped back, smiling, her eyes teary. Eleni was concerned.

"Whatever is the matter?" She asked. Alanna just chuckled a little, wiping her eyes.

"Do you remember when I told you once that I wanted nothing to do with lying with a man or bearing children?" Asked Alanna. Eleni nodded.

"It was the first time I met you," said Eleni.

"Well, obviously, you had more wisdom than I did. You still do," she said. Eleni chuckled.

"You proved me as right as I could be, marrying my son," she said warmly.

"Well, I'm about to prove you right again. About three months ago, I finally took off that charm you gave me," said Alanna, smiling shyly up at Eleni Cooper. Eleni paused, her expression curious as she pondered Alanna's words. Realization began to dawn on her. Her eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across her face.

"You mean to say, that?" Eleni asked, wanting to hear Alanna say it. Alanna nodded quickly, her smile growing impossibly bigger.

"I'm, George and I are, we- you're going to be a grandmother!" Said Alanna, too excited to get her words straight. Eleni let out an exclamation of sheer joy and wrapped Alanna in another tight hug. Eventually both women were crying freely. Alanna used her sleeve in the most unladylike fashion to wipe her face when they finally parted.

"Please, you won't say anything to George yet? I haven't told him. He's on his way here, he'll be in Corus in two days," said Alanna, still smiling, still crying.

"Of course I won't say anything, but I'm surprised you haven't already told him?" Asked Eleni. Now her grin was insuppressible.

"I wanted you to be the first to know. You were the first to see me as a girl, as a woman. You knew that'd I'd find my way. I will never be able to repay all you've done for me," said Alanna soberly, pouring her heart into the sentiment.

"The Mother always had her hand on you. I’m honored to have been allowed to participate. I'm thrilled Alanna. Really and truly," said Eleni.

"Thank you. Eleni, I know you'll want to be with Miles most of the time, but when the time comes, can you come to Pirate's Swoop? I- I want to have the baby at home. And I want you to be there," said Alanna, trying to keep the pleading out of her voice. This woman, this mother, was the only one she had. Eleni squeezed her hands.

"You won't be able to keep me away dear. Or Miles for that matter. He'll be a puddle of emotion when you tell him you know," remarked Eleni, fondness for her husband in her voice.

"Well then we'll just have to mop him up then," smiled Alanna. The rest of the morning passed simply. Herbs were hung to dry and Alanna helped where she could. She savored the calm, the rare moment in the quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read!
> 
> I love the Tortall books and enjoy imagining important moments that don't make it into the original stories.
> 
> I own nothing in the way of rights to any of Tortall!


End file.
